Telecommunications has become increasingly important in today's society. Modern telecommunications systems often utilize a central office connecting a person's home or business or to a wide area network, such as the Internet. One component of a conventional central office is a digital subscriber line access multiplexer (DSLAM). A DSLAM often includes a plurality of line cards, a network interface card, and possibly a backup network interface card. Each line card often includes a plurality of modems for selectively connecting an individual to the Internet. A DSLAM is often formed from a chassis having a backplane. A backplane is generally a plate having appropriate circuitry embedded therein for coupling the various line cards to the network interface cards. However, as used in this document, backplane refers to any plate that may be used in a telecommunications or other chassis housing electrical equipment, whether or not related to telecommunications.
The line cards generate electromagnetic interference (EMI) emissions that may interfere with the data or voice signal intended to be communicated. To reduce EMI emissions, it is important to provide a low impedance path from the line card to the backplane. This allows the electromagnetic interference emissions to flow to the backplane rather than interfere with communications.
Some past systems addressing this problem have not been entirely satisfactory. For example, some past systems do not result in a low enough impedance path to the backplane to reduce electromagnetic emissions to a desired level. Further, some such systems, such as ones that use metal tabs or EMI strips, which are usually exposed, are easily damaged in production or in the field.